wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SpamoWikiAdventures
Czyli SpamoWikiAdventures ale z: *Mniejszym otwartym światem niż oryginalnie zamierzano, ale już nie usuniętym *praktycznie taką samą ilością poziomów *Niemożliwością grania np na ścianie Ale dodaje za to kampanię "LloydAdventures" jeśli kupisz edycję specjalną za 59.99! Gameplay Gra się z trzeciej osoby (kamera za postacią) i bije albo strzela się w przeciwników. Jeśli ma się broń białą (miecz itp albo po prostu dłonie) wali się w nich jak w beat em upie aż zginą. Z bronią w ręku strzela się w nich i można używać osłon. Jazda samochodem nie jest skomplikowana, po prostu używa się WSAD (lub shoulder buttonu by jeździć i analogu by skręcać w wersjach na konsole) by jeździć lub skręcać tam gdzie chcesz. Jazda pojazdem wodnym jest podobna. W helikopterach i samolotach jest troszkę inaczej. Podczas walki można użyć odskoku żeby uniknąć ognia przeciwników oraz wyskoczyć na nich ala max payne (ale bez zwolnienia czasu no chyba że masz taką umiejętność). Po skończeniu gry jest dodatkowe zadanie - odbudowanie Spamo Wiki (albo tak jak było przed zniszczeniem albo kompletnie tak jak się chce). Wtedy można pójść do stołu z narzędzami w pałacu żeby uruchomić menu w stylu SimCity, gdzie stawia się nowe budynki. W dalszym etapie gry można z użyciem Antycznych Kamieni Spamowych zdobyć na określoną ilośc czasu różne moce np. wysoki skok, spowolnienie czasu, nieśmiertelność, super bieg. Postacie Większość postaci z oryginału jest tutaj *Komputer *Słod/Gid *2054 *ABR/Lloyd *Gerry *SzyMek *Rudolf *TAB *Braktrax i ziomowie *Peridot *Nexoteam *Januszeq *Czak *Angina *Ptaszynka *AG46 *Ebe Bronie Białe *Dłonie *Miecz spamowy (rodzaje: drewniany, brązowy, miedzowy, stalowy, srebrny, złoty, diamentowy) *Miecz Spamioniena *Nóż *Sztylet *Tomahawk *Topór *Kastet *Kij baseballowy *Pałka policyjna *Siekiera *Piła maszynowa *Kopia *Włócznia *Szabla *Sztucer *Młot *Katana Palne *Pistolet *Pistolet z XVI wieku *Rewolwer *Karabin z XVIII wieku *MP5 *M4 *AK47 *Famas *Ppsz *Thompson *Karabin z 2 wojny spamowej *Strzelba *Dwururka *Karabin snajperski *Karabin maszynowy *CKM *Bazooka *Javellin *Stinger *Karabin plazmowy *Pistolet liderski z hiperspamem *Futurystyczny karabin *Futurystyczny pistolet *Karabin laserowy *BFG9000 Dodatki do broni *Latarka *Celowniki *Laser *Uchwyt *Tłumik Pojazdy Lądowe *Samochód *Samochody z przeszłości *Samochód sportowy *Samochód elektryczny *Gokart *Taksówka *Jeep *Samochód wojskowy *Motocykl *Motocykl wojskowy (taki z dodatkowym miejscem na gościa z ckmem) *Ciężarówka *Tir *Holownik *Przewoźnik *Lekki czołg *Średni czołg *Duży czołg *APC *Tesla Cybetruck *Futurystyczny samochód Wodne *Motorówka *Łódka *Drewniana łódka *Jacht *Catamaran (jak to jest po polsku kurna) *Statek piracki *Jacht *Deska surfingowa *Wojskowe statki Powietrzne *Awionetka *Samolot pasażerski *Samolot wojskowy *Helikopter pasażerski *Helikopter wojskowy atakowy *Helikopter wojskowy do przewożenia ludzi *Szybowiec *Futurystyczny helikopter Poziomy Prolog W trakcie cutscenki Słodziak w napadzie szału niszczy komputer który się powiększa, wychodzi na nim twarz a potem niewoli całe Spamo Wiki Główny bohater (nazwijmy go Hubert) wraca z wakacji w PP i zauważa te idiotyzmy a więc staje do walki Po cutscence Hubert bije Ebelinerów pięściami, co nie robi na nich wrażenia ale potem z nieba spada Spamowy miecz a więc bierzemy go i zabijamy 5 Ebelinerów potem wchodzimy do pobliskiej bazy i iwidzymy Ptasszynke, Babylsa, AG46, Anginę i TABa, którzy na widok Huberta uciekają odpalając ładunki Hubert biegnie przez bazę bijąc Ebelinerów aż znajduje jeepa, którym odjeżdża akurat wtedy kidy cały budynek wybucha *Liczba przeciwników: 35 Ebelinerów *Sekrety: Jeden, na prawo od bazy, daje on 25% życia i mały upgrade do miecza *Boss: Brak *Czas, w którym developer przeszedł poziom: 6:30 Poziom 1: W drogę Poziom zaczynamy kierując jeepem skradzionym z bazy w ostatniej misji. Jeździmy przez nudną drogę ucząc się jeździć według wskazówek gry, ale nagle pojawiają się pojazdy przeciwników (znowu Ebelinerów). Jako że mieczem nie da się nic zrobić, rozpaczliwie próbujemy uderzyć ich autem, ale to nie pomaga a Ebelinerzy niszczą jeepa. Gra wtedy odblokowuje nam umiejętność wskoczenia na auto, co robimy, eliminując wrogów i przejmując ich auto. Następnie po krótkiej jeździe widzimy dziwnych ludzi na drodze machających do nas. Zatrzymujemy się i następuje cutscenka: Dziwni ludzie przedstawiają się jako ruch oporu, który podobnie jak Hubert nie zostali zarażeni wirusem i walczą o przyszłość Spamo. Proponują bohaterowi pomoc w walce z przeciwnikami, na co on się zgadza. Po cutscence jedziemy z nowymi przyjaciółmi do dawnej fabryki samochodów, by ją zniszczyć. Jeden gościu próbuje wyważyc drzwi ale zabija go ostrzał z karabinu maszynowego. Hubert idzie więc na tyły, bije dwóch Ebelinerów i 5 losowych gości, a potem zauważa Ptaszynkę. Następuje walka z bossem: Jako że Ptaszynka ma pistolet, a Hubert tylko miecz, trzeba ją okrążać i łapać w pułapki, a więc gra daje nam umiejętność odskoku. Po 10 uderzeniach Ptaszynki z miecza upuszcza ona pistolet, a Hubert chce nim ją wykończyć, ale nagle następuje wybuch w którym ginie 6 członków ruchu oporu. Hubert więc na ślepo ucieka z fabryki, wskakując do jakiegoś motocyklu i na ślepo odjeżdża zanim wszystko staje w płomieniach. *Liczba przeciwników: 44 Ebelinery i 16 losowych *Sekrety: Jeden na poboczu blisko pierwszego spotkania z ruchem oporu, ulepsza on miecz spamowy do brązowego miecza spamowego *Boss: Ptaszynka (10 żyć) *Czas, w którym developer przeszedł poziom: 17:42 Poziom 2: Trop Hubert budzi się dziwnie w lesie i nie pamięta co się stało, wstaje i idzie przed siebie z mieczem spamowym i pistoletem Nagle słyszy dziwne odgłosy na jakimś wzgórzu, idzie tam a tutaj atakuje go horda wilków Bohater zabija je, idzie dalej Nagle widzi obóz do którego podchodzi, i zauważa że jest to obóz Ebelinerów w którym jest *TAM TAM* Angina. Osada jest masakrowana przez zmutowane wilki. Nagle jeden zauważa głównego bohatera i przystępuje do ataku. Gracz zabija go i atakuje osadę, wypędzając wilki i zabijając Ebelinerów i Anginę, który ostatnim tchem mówi "Głupiec..." i umiera. Potem przez krótki czas protagonista przeszukuje obóz, aż w jednym z namiotów znajduje list, w którym pisze "Generale TAB, Ruch oporu zniszczony, znaleźliśmy dziwny przypadek, bardzo silny, udało nam się go unieruchomić i zaprowadzić, niestety kilka godzin temu zbiegł a my nie możemy dostać się na poszukiwania, ponieważ w pobliżu są wilki. Niech się pan nie martwi generale, znajdziemy go. Angina Od lasu Pincspamowego w Sput, Spamomieninowo do Bazy Miejsc 69, Semp, Spamomieninowo" Hubert wyrusza w dalszą tułaczkę.... *Liczba przeciwników: 23 wilki, 12 Ebelinerów, 5 losowych *Sekrety: Dwa w osadzie, 5 magazynków do pistoletu oraz większe HP *Boss: Angina (10 żyć) *Czas: 19:21 Poziom 3: Wejście Hubert bierze fajnego motorka i wyjeżdża z lasu do Bazy Miejsc 69 w nadziei na spotkanie tam TABa Podczas jazdy dostaje jednak wiadomość od jakiegoś dowódcy ruchu oporu który pisze "żeby pojechał na ulicę Spiata Spameno 60 w Semp", Hubert to jednak ignoruje bo ma ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty W końcu dojeżdża, schodzi i skrada się do bazy, słyszy rozmowę Ptaszynki z AG46: P: Generał i Babyls wyszli, co teraz? AG: Mają porozmawiać z Cesarzem Rudolfem i Szymem na temat wyczynów tego gościa P: Angina nadal się nie odzywa, myślisz że to jego sprawka? AG: Oby nie. Dobra, ludzie! roznoście te C4 i ruszamy stąd! Bohater wiedząc że ma mało czasu rushuje do bazy i zaczyna zabijać Ebelinerów i innych Ptaszynka: Znowu on! Zabić go! W końcu Hubert dociera do dziewczyn i przystępuje do podwójnej bossowej walki, w której obie przeciwniczki mają po 10 żyć Po odebraniu 10 żyć Ptaszynce ona umierająca pada na Ziemię, a AG po 5 ucieka ranna na tęczowym Smaugu Umierająca Ptaszynka pozostawia po sobie pistolet maszynowy MP5, a Hubert ucieka na motorku bo C4 własnie rozpieprza bazę *Liczba przeciwników: 43 Ebelinery, 28 losowych *Sekrety: Jeden na poboczu drogi, 6 magazynków do pistoletu i średni upgrade do miecza Spamowego, drugi w bazie, 5 C4 w pudełku, 3 w sekretnym pomieszczeniu bazy, daje łuk spamowy z 50 strzałami, czwarty w drugim sekretnym pomieszczeniu bazy, daje on 25% więcej paska zdrowia *Boss: Ptaszynka i AG46 (po 10 żyć, AG można odebrać tylko 5, Ptaszynka zostawia po sobie MP5) *Czas: 20:06 Poziom 4: Pościg Hubert ściga na motorze AG46 na Smaugu, ale nagle grupa punków w uzbrojonych ciężarówkach i samochodach wyrzuca go na pobocze Kiedy bohater próbuje wstać jakiś gość uderza go kolbą karabinu w brzuch, i okazuje się że jest to jeden z liderów ruchu oporu, który w poprzedniej misji do niego pisał. Mówi do niego "Odrzuciłeś naszą pomoc i zostawiłeś nas samych, a wiesz co robimy z takimi jak ty? Albo nam teraz pomożesz, albo cierp męki" No to gracz jedzie razem z nimi szukając AG Nagle podczas jazdy na drodze widać coś lecącego i wszędzie wielki ogień "AAAAAAAAAAA! CO TO?!" - krzyczy kierowca pojazdu w którym jest Hubert "TO ONA!! ATAKUJE!! PRZYGOTOWAĆ SIĘ!" - wrzeszczy lider grupy Nagle konwój ruchu oporu atakuje grupa Ebelinerów, a kolega Huberta w aucie daje mu AK-47 Przez dłuzszy czas zabijamy Ebelinerów i niszczymy ich samochody, aż nagle Smaug wyciąga kierowcę naszego auta z i go je AG46: ZNISZCZ ICH! Hubert ucieka jak najszybciej z auta i łapie się za ogon Smauga W końcu wchodzi na jego grzbiet i rozpoczyna się wielka bitwa z bossem AG46, która teraz ma 5 żyć, musi być strącona ze Smauga by wybrać, jeśli sie to nie uda 5 żyć sie regenruje znowu Jeśli bohater ją wykopie ze smoka, wtedy rozpoczyna się walka z nim Najpierw trzeba oślepić Smauga, a potem wrzucić granata do jego ust Jeśli sie go nie ma randomowy członek ruchu oporu nam go daje Ale akurat jeśli chce się wrzucić go do paszczy, AG znowu nas atakuje i wykopuje z ust Po epickiej walce na nosie potwora, trzeba spowodować by do rąk AG wpadł odbezpieczony granat a potem musi ona wpaść do gęby Smauga Jeśli to się uda, skaczemy na ciężarówke sojuszników i oglądamy super eksplozję Lider ruchu oporu nas chwali, a my jedziemy do następnego celu: BABYLSA I TABA *Liczba przeciwników: 65 Ebelinerów i 34 losowych *Sekrety: 0 *Boss: AG46 (pierwszy raz 5 żyć, potem jedno ale trzeba użyć specjalnej taktyki), Smaug (2 uderzenia w oczy, wsadzenie AG46 z granatem do ust) *Czas: 25:54 Poziom 5: Szturm SzyMek, Słodziak i Rudolf dyskutują na temat Huberta, a potem łączą się z TABem Słod: Generale, masz go już? TAB: Nie sir, zabił Ptaszynkę i AG, jest niepowstrzymany Słodziak: Nie kłam! Jesteś po prostu niekompetentny! Zabij go! Na miejscu! Zrozumiałeś? TAB: Tak sir Babyls: I co TAB: Mamy go zabić... Na ciężarówce uzbrojeni w AT4 jedziemy do bazy TABa by ją wypieprzyć Kiedy jest się blisko, Hubert wystrzeliwuje rakietę w okno na 2 piętrze i BUUUM! Ebeliner 1: CO TO Ebeliner 2: ATAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!! Ciężarówka wjeżdża w bazę, robiąc prowizoryczne wejście, a ruch oporu i bohater wchodzą i robią rozpierdziel W końcu na 3 piętrze razem z naszym dowódcą gracz znajduje Babylsa i TABA, którzy postrzeliwują lidera Lider: AAH! Ja już nie dam rady! Za nimi! Hubert i kilku rebeliantów idą w pościg za dwoma dowódcami rozpierdzielając bazę jeszcze dalej, aż są na dachu, gdzie rozpoczyna się podwójna walka z bossem Bubbels i TAB mają po 10 żyć. Po odebraniu TABowi 5 ten upada ranny na podłoge a Babyls walczy dalej Po odebraniu Babylsowi 8 żyć TAB wraca do akcji Po odebraniu TABowi 9 z 10 i próby wykończenia go Babyls zasłania go własnym ciałem przez co traci jedno życie ale jednocześnie pozwala TABowi uciec na helikopterze Po pokonaniu Babylsa nagle odpala się tryb Street Fighter, w którym trzeba go ostatecznie zrzucić z budynku Jeśli to też się uda, misja się kończy *Liczba przeciwników: 154 Ebelinery, 89 losowych, 24 Ptaszynki, 15 AG46 *Bossy: TAB (10 żyć, można odebrać maksymalnie 9) Bubbels (10 żyć i jedno dodatkowe w trybie Street Fighter) *Sekrety: Jeden na pierwszym piętrze w drugim pokoju z 6 po lewej, 10 magazynków do AK-47, drugi na 2 piętrze w 5 pokoju z 6, nowy upgrade do miecza, trzeci na dachu, 50+ armoru *Czas: 30:06 Poziom 6: W zamknięciu W cutscence Słodziak próbuje skontaktować się z TABem "Generale? Macie go? Generale? Co się stało? GENERALE!" Randomowy żołnierz: Sir, generał jest ciężko ranny, leczymy go Słodziak: Jasne, lećcie do więzienia na Ortusa Spimeno 70, Cesarz Rudolf tam jest Random: Tak jest sir Tymczasem na dachu bazy z poprzedniego poziomu jeden z żołnierzy wrzeszczy do Huberta i członku oporu "SŁUCHAJCIE! Dostałem informację od naszego szpiega że transportują jeden z batalionów do więzienia na Ortusa Spimeno! Jest tam TAB i Rudolf! To nasza wielka szansa!" Na co zastępca dowódcy który już jest dowódcą odpowiada "Świetnie, wszyscy do pojazdów!" Hubert i reszta jadą do więzienia, a główny bohater z zadaniem uratowania więźniów z cel wchodzi razem z 2 sojusznikami przez tunele, a reszta sztormuje budynek tylnym wyjściem Po załatwieniu policjantów i uratowaniu każdego, jeden z naszych daje nakaz szturmu, i zaczyna się akcja Przez wielopiętrowe więzienie oczyszczamy budynek z wrogów, aż w końcu nadchodzi oddział SWAT i robi masakrę na naszych, jednak nasz dowódca daje Hubertowi granaty błyskowe którymi mamy ich oślepić Po wejściu na 5 piętro pojawia się szef policji i zaczyna się pierwsza walka z bossem: Szef ma 5 żyć, a po pokonaniu go po prostu pada na ziemię i zostawia po sobie rewolwer pamiętający czasy Wojny Spamosiedmioletniej Po wejściu na 8 piętro zauważamy TABa, który stoi bezruchomo, a gdy do niego podejdziemy (lub w niego strzelimy) ucieka i zamyka się w jednej z cel. Główny bohater idzie dalej Po wejściu na dach i wykończeniu ostatnich przeciwników, pojawia się helikopter z Rudolfem trzymającym miniguna. Rozpoczyna się kolejna walka z bossem Rudolf ma 10 żyć, ale można odebrać mu tylko 4. Po "pokonaniu" go upuszcza swoją broń i każe uciekać. Szef ruchu oporu każe graczowi szybko zabić Rudolfa, a więc ledwo wskakujemy na jego helikopter, a wtedy misja się kończy *Liczba przeciwników: 143 policjantów, 54 Ebelinery, 43 losowych, 15 AG46, 5 Ptaszynek, 30 komandosów SWAT *Bossy: Szef policji (5 żyć), TAB (można go raz postrzelić), Rudolf (10 żyć, można odebrać tylko 4) *Sekrety: Dużo powerupów, magazynków, nowych broni, upgradów i innych znajduje się w wielu celach więzienia. *Czas: 34:56 Poziom 7: Helikopter Hubert zaczyna level na końcu ostatniego i w ostatniej chwili wchodzi na helikopter, zrzuca jednego gościa i wchodzi do środka bijąc kilku gości wtedy walczy z Rudolfem który ma miniguna i 6 żyć Po odebraniu mu 4 upada nieprzytomny a my otrzymujemy powiadomienie od ruchu oporu, że posiłki Ebelinerów i reszty własnie atakują więzienie No to główny bohater zabija pilotów helikoptera i przejmuje nad nim kontrolę by wspomóc sojuszników Po krótkim tutorialu obsługi pojazdu przez dłuższy czas zabijamy przeciwników, aż nagle Rudolf dusi nas od tyłu, a nasz bohater próbuje się wyrwać z jego łap jednoczesnie utrzymując helikopter w górze Po uderzeniu Rudolfa i krótkiej walki z nim ten uderza nas tak mocno że niszczymy konsolę sterowania, przez co helikopter oddala się do miejsca więzienia i jednocześnie spada. Próbując utrzymać się na nogach heli uderza w ziemię, a poziom sie kończy *Liczba przeciwników: 340 Ebelinerów, 523 losowych, 98 Ptaszynek, 76 AG46, 105 Angin *Boss: Rudolf (6 żyć, można odebrać tylko 4) *Sekrety: Brak *Czas: 16:43 Poziom 8: Pole Hubert budzi się w zniszczonym helikopterze, z którego z trudem wychodzi, i idzie przez dziwne pole Nagle zostaje napadnięty przez Rudolfa, i zaczyna się walka w trybie Street Fighter Po odebraniu Rudolfofi 10 żyć z tego trybu, upada on ranny na ziemię, ale naszego bohatera nagle atakje cała zgraja żołnierzy Spamo z Szymem i Słodziakiem na czele Myśląc, że to już koniec, Hub stoi w bezruchu ale tutaj nagle nadciąga nasz Ruch Oporu, który jednak wygrał obronę więzenia a także kilka innych batalionów Rozpoczyna się wielka bitwa, a także potrójna walka z bossem: Rudolf: 2 życia, minigun SzyMek: 10 żyć, dwa karabiny szturmowe Słod: 15 żyć, pistolet liderski Podczas walki z nimi trzema pojawia się wielki czołg, do którego wchodzi kilka naszych Ziomków, którzy załatwiają na dobre Rudolfa rozpierdzielając jego nogi i prawą rękę, odbierając Szymowi 6 żyć a Słodowi 8 Jeśli SzyMek ma już tylko 2 życia, ucieka do jeepa i odjeżdża Jeśli Słodowi odbierze się wszystkie życia, przy próbie wykończenia go ten wymawia słowa: "ZMIANA NAZWY!! PAL!" Po czym pojawia się oślepiające światło, mały wybuch który odbycha Huberta do tyłu, a Słodziak energicznie wstaje na nogi, krzyczy "JESTEM GIDEON SPAMENO!!" i ucieka biorąć ze sobą rannego Rudolfa po ucieczce przeciwników i chwilowej radości naszych, na niebie pojawia się wielka kula która oślepia każdego i wybucha... *Liczba przeciwników: 1066 Ebelinerów, 743 losowych, 532 Ptaszynki, 428 AG46, 298 Angin *Bossowie: Rudolf (10 żyć w trybie street figther, 2 potem), SzyMek (10 żyć, można odebrać 8), Słodziak (15 żyć, po pokonaniu zmienia nick i staje się Gideonem) *Sekrety: Jeden w wraku helikoptera, ulepszony pasek życia, potem jeden w środku wielkiego czołgu, karabin maszynowy MS429 *Czas: 25:43 Poziom 9: Nowy świat W cutscence cierpiący Rudolf jest umieszczony w zbiorniku bacta, Gideon odjeżdża na Cod Wiki, a Szymek odchodzi w miejsca nieznane Tymczasem Hubert budzi się na pustkowiu, nie wiedząc co się dzieje bohater maszeruje po czyms co przypomina ulice miasta napotykajac sie na zbłąkanych i dziwnych typów Nagle slyszy coś z "radia" "Tutaj nowy władca Lloyd105 razem z innym władcą YellowGemem. Jestem absolutnie obeznany z obecną sytuacją naszej ojczyzny, zniszczonej przez terrorystów, ale mam na to radę. Od teraz, wszyscy mieszkańcy, brać wszystko co macie i odbudować nasze ziemie! Wiem że razem się uda! Dzisiaj mamy tu pył i brud, ale jutro będziemy mieć cegły i metal!" Nagle wszyscy jak na zawołanie biorą kamienie, prowizoryczne kilofy, patyki, układają cegły. Hubert zdziwiony idzie dalej ale zatrzymuje go policja i mówi "Co ty robisz? Żarty? Nasz władca kazał coś zrobić, wiesz? Bierz się do roboty albo giń! NO CO TAK STOISZ? Widzę, że bardzo pragniesz śmierci..." Policjanty wyciągają pałki i biorą się do ataku Huberta, ale ten kontratakuje ich swoimi brońmi. Mieszkańcy to zauważają i przystępują do ataku Huberta, ale ten łatwo ich pokonuje Wiedząc, że teraz jest persona non grata w Spamo, zaczyna uciekać aż mu się skarpetki prują (90% budżetu poszło na animowanie tego) W końcu wchodzi do jakiegoś dobrze wyglądającego budynku, a tam atakują go Ebelinerowie, losowi goście i inni dotychczasowi przeciwnicy Po walce z nimi wchodzi do pokoju z kilkoma doktorami i Ebelinerami, a po zabiciu ich widzi zmasakrowanego Rudolfa w zbiorniku bacta Po połączeniu się z nim przez konsolę sterowania, mówi on "pomocy..." Nagle ktoś w strzela w zbiornik, który pęka i wyrzuca Rudolfa i ciecz w której był na podłogę. Hubert widzi przed sobą elitarny oddział SWAT na czele którego stoi jakiś Komisarz Policji. Hubert próbuje ich atakować ale ci go oślepiają i usypiają jakimś gazem, a misja się kończy *Liczba przeciwników: 45 mieszkanców, 27 policjantów, 78 Ebelinerów, 80 losowych, 13 AG46, 16 Ptaszynek, 24 Anginy, 6 doktorów *Boss: Brak *Sekrety: Jeden w opuszczonym budynku, 100% armoru, potem drugi w budynku z Rudolfem w czwartych drzwiach po lewej, daje on dwururkę z 50+ amunicją *Czas: 18:56 Poziom 10: Niewola Hubert budzi się przywiązany bez niczego w brudnej celi. Po tym jak strażnik na chwilę odchodzi od niej, wywiązuje się i powoli otwiera celę i dusi strażnika zabierając jego pałkę. Po skradaniu się przez prawie puste więzienie wchodzi do biura pana komisarza, którego zabija i bierze swój ekwipunek Następnie wychodzi na dwór, i widzi publiczną egzekucję "zdrajców narodu". Ostrożnie przedziera się przez hordy przeciwników. Nareszcie wchodzi do zbioru amunicji, w którym jeden z żołnierzy go widzi i otwiera ogień. Hubert zabija go i biegnie zabijając przeciwników. W końcu dochodzi do garażu, w którym nagle atakują go drony i dziwny robot, który jest bossem i ma 5 żyć. Po pokonaniu ich wchodzi na dach garażu i ucieka helikopterem z więzienia. *Liczba przeciwników: 54 ebelinery, 23 policjantów, jeden komisarz policji, drony *Boss: Prototyp robota (5 żyć) *Sekrety: Kilka upgradów jest w celach więzienia *Czas: 14:35 Poziom 11: Zniszczenie Hubert leci helikopterem i widzi na radarze napis "Zbliżasz się do: Siedziba Premierów, Ulica Smaugowa 11-54". Korzystając z okazji otwiera ogień w siedzibę, która nieźle się rozwala. Następuje cutscenka w środku siedziby YellowGem: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CO TO MA BYC Lloyd: ATAKUJE! STRAŻE ZESTRZELIĆ GO! Ebeliner: Tak jest!! Nagle z dachu budynku wyłania się działo, które zestrzeliwuje heli Hubert w ostatniej chwili wyskakuje z pojazdu i rushuje przez bazę W końcu napotyka się na Yellowa i Lloyda. Rozpoczyna się podwójna walka z bossem Obaj mają po 10 żyć, ale w pewnym momencie walki słychać donośny głos, ale są tak silni że łatwo pokonują Huberta jednak nagle słychać odgłosy strzałów i obaj padają martwi na ziemię, a wybawcami okazują się przetrwali członkowie ruchu oporu. Wszyscy wychodzą z budynku, i kiedy myśleli że wszystko potoczy się dobrze, nagle słyszą jeżdżące pojazdy i i odgłosy trąb. Podbiegając dalej, okazuje się że to Gideon Spameno oraz SzyMek wracają na Spamo, pod wpływem Virusa a także zainteresowani odbudowywaniem Spamo zapropowanym przez ambitnego ABRa. Hubert i jego ziomowie patrzą w osłupieniu, jak ucieszony lud wita dwóch mężczyzn. *Liczba przeciwników: 31 ebelinerów, 7 losowych, okazjonalnie 2 ptaszynki albo AG46, 43 policjantów, Komisarz Policji *Boss: Yellow i Lloyd105 (po 10 żyć, są za trudni) *Sekrety: W paru celach są upgrady i bronie, w pokoju komisarza jest granat napędzany lekiem na czekiem, w siedzibie premierów jest lek na czek działający przez 5 minut *Czas: 18:47 Poziom 12: Reaktywacja Poziom zaczyna się na końcu ostatniego. Kiedy bohaterowie tak patrzą, nagle żołnierze ich zauważają i zaczynają strzelać w ich stronę rakietami. Hubert szybko się ewakuuje i wchodzi do pierwszej lepszej dziury powstałej z gruzów. Po chwili ataki się kończą i zostaje wzniecone poszukiwanie ocalałych. Hubert po cichu wychodzi z dziury i kryje się przed wrogami. Po czasie spotyka randomowego szeregowca ruchu, najprawdopobniej jedynego ocalałego z ataku poza Hubem. Nagle słychać komunikat z syren: "Jutro, o godzinie 10, na Placu Głównym stolicy, zacznie się wielkie odbudowywanie! Będzie z nami Władca Gideon, SzyMek, ABR, każdy! Obywatele którzy nie stawią się na Plac zostaną dotkliwie ukarani". Wiedząc że to ich szansa, przygotowują się na zamach wszystkich trzech, a następnie kładą się spać w jednym z zniszczonych bloków. *Liczba przeciwników: 73 żołnierzy *Boss: Brak *Sekrety: W ruinach można odnaleźć amunicję i hp, a także pistolet z XVI wieku *Czas: 10:21 Kategoria:Gry